


In The Madness There Is Love

by isisisatis



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisisatis/pseuds/isisisatis
Summary: There is sugar and tea and chocolate! And Dieter.





	

 

In The Madness There Is Love  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
By Isisisatis

 

Whistling, Marcus poked around a cabinet in search for sugar. He knew he’d still had some somewhere when he’d left about a month ago.

“Neroon, could you get the milk from the fridge? There should still be one carton of the long life stuff,” Marcus asked the Minbari and waved in the direction of the cooling unit. After several meetings with Neroon in a private setting Marcus had teasingly begun to inflict these kinds of tasks on the Minbari Captain.

As usual, Neroon silently complied with an expression that equally spoke of amusement and indulgence to be employed as servant. Suppressing a smile and welcoming the familiar flutter near his stomach Marcus turned around and continued his search. Neroon had begun to sneak his way into Marcus’ life and also into his heart. And judging from Neroon’s continued appearance there was definitely a potential for even more personal meetings! Marcus opened the last cupboard… and there he found his stash of white gold! Though why or rather when he’d put the sugar with the towels was a mystery even to him…

He put the elusive sugar next to the Minbari tea set and turned towards Neroon. Marcus stopped whistling when he noticed Neroon standing frozen in front of the open fridge, a stunned expression on his face.

“Oink, oink.”

“Oink, oink.”

Marcus grinned and leaned against the counter to watch the scenario in front of him. He was always happy to surprise his Human and Alien friends alike. “The milk, Neroon?” he reminded the other man, barely containing the snort that wanted to escape.

Neroon kept his eyes on the pig in the cooler, carefully extracted the milk, handed the carton to Marcus and closed the fridge door. “What is this thing?!” Neroon inquired, still obviously puzzled by the encounter.

“My Lord, behold Sir Dieter, the fridge pig, master of all fresh and delicious food, watcher over the beverages and defender against fridge raiders,” Marcus intoned in his best herald voice, his face as serious as he could make it.

“If I hadn’t known you were crazy before, now would definitely be the time,” Neroon stated in an equally mock serious voice but with a glint in his eyes.

“You’d better get used to it!” Marcus grinned and winked at Neroon.

Neroon smirked and raised an eye brow in answer. “I think I’ve become rather fond of this craziness… as well as of its creator.”

Neroon’s surely deliberate drawl made Marcus melt like chocolate ice-cream on a hot plate while the intent dark gaze was holding him captive at the same time. This thing with Neroon was definitely going somewhere! Marcus was fairly sure that he had to be smiling like a lunatic by now.

 

Because love is… madness (of the best kind)!

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who’ve never heard about fridge or diet pigs:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uhjpIlasdgQ&feature=related
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Don't sue me. I know I don't own anything related to Babylon5.  
> A/N: This is all K’s fault (although she doesn’t know it *g*)! By the way, this story was totally following the Pareto Principle ;-)


End file.
